londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Wednesday 6th February 2013' *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Charing Cross Hospital: 2 Pied Wagtail on roof, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (also on Hammersmith Novotel ca 8-10am) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Clapham South: 6''' Waxwings in tree above cafe - flew off as I arrived at 8am; another group of c.16 birds flew over but were spooked before landing on the rose hips just after 8am. No further sign of any birds up to 9am. *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, 26 Curlew, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *East Barnet: 22''' Waxwings''' again on rosehips in Rushdene Avenue, very briefly, at 8.45 am. (S.Javes) *Ham Lands, Young Mariner's Lake: 8 Pochard, 1 Little Grebe (S. Neal) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Red-crested Pochard, both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed, Siskin (D. McKenzie). 11.45 a.m. both Bearded Tit '''showing extremely well, with synchronised swinging on the reeds, also 3 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare (Barry Jones). *Muswell Hill (Grove Avenue): 14 '''Waxwings at 7.45 a.m. (James Palmer) *Oakwood, j/c Merrivale / Prince George Avenue, N. London N14: 62 '''(142 yesterday at 14.15) '''Waxwings - still present but flighty at 9.35am (Bob Husband, Anna Husband and Liz Barrett). 32 still swooping onto Cotoneaster at 14.00 (Paul B) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Great White Egrets flew east over the car park at 7:45am. ( RBA & Twitter ). *St James's Park: 19 Egyptian Geese - site record (Andrew Self). *South Norwood Lake: c60 Fieldfare, c40 Redwing, 1 Little Grebe, 1f Kestrel (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *South Ealing Station, W5: 8 Waxwings still present, 0830. (Richard Woolley). *Staines Reservoir: Scaup (f, N basin), Black-necked Grebe (S basin), Kestrel, 14 Goldeneye, 19 Gadwall, lots of Wigeon, Tufted Duck and Shoveller (Nigel Sluman) *Valentines Park Ilford: Grey Heron pair are back at the nest tree (B Miller) *Walthamstow, King Edward Rd, E17: c15 Waxwings flew overhead trilling, heading north-westly direction, 10.20am (Caroline Nash). *Wanstead Flats: C. Snipe, 7 Shoveler, 7 Pochard, 13 Gadwall,15+ Tufted Duck, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft), Kestrel (Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park: 100+ Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, m Teal, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Weybridge: 8 Waxwings feeding on fruit trees in high street (outside Boots) at 10:00 (Lee Dingain). No sign at 13:10, but also get in gardens around Elmgrove Road/Dorcester Road jct (Lee Dingain). *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook at new diggings(Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 5th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am, pair Mute Swan Tunnel Res (Bob Watts); juvenile male Peregrine back on ledge high to the right of the south-facing rose window of the Palace at 9:10 am (expressing gratitude to all those who have spread the word, esp. the Friends of Ally Park) (HarringayBirder) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: female''' Lesser Spotted Woodpecker showing well in Canal Plantations throughout day. Also, 2 Treecreeper, 20+ Siskin, 2 Fieldfare, 25+ Redwing. Photos of the woodpecker here (Bill Dykes'' et al''). *Crayford: '''Waxwings (driving past so couldn't count), London Road - adjacent Keats House near Citreon Garage 0930 (Brenda Todd) *Clapham: 25+ Waxwings - Clapham Common south by bowling green cafe 7.30am'' (observer ?). Anybody know if the're still around this lunchtime? Thanks''. Circa 12 at 8.45am but none seen at 1.45pm (Tom Gillard). *Crayford Marshes: Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, adult Mediterranean Gull, Bar-tailed Godwit, 70 Golden Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Peregrine, 3 Curlew, 46 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, 1100 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell (Lower Mill & Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Coal Tit. 1 Little Egret at Lower Mill 16.40 until dusk when it appeared to roost in nearby trees (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 6 Fieldfare and 3 Redwing at least, feeding in Deer Enclosure (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed; also 4 Red-crested Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Grebe, 2 adult Great Black-backed Gull, Collared Dove, 3 Siskin (D. McKenzie). *Ilford Garden: Redpoll again, also Long-tailed Tit. Clearly a lot of very hungry birds around, in 10 years I've never seen so many on the feeders.(Barbara Miller) *Inns Lake, Mill End, Rickmansworth: 1 m Red-crested Pochard. (Roger Dewey) *Liittlebrook Lake, Dartford: Slavonian Grebe '''small pond 200m E of Mermaid. Video (Andy Meaton) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 '''Firecrest '''among mixed tit flock, plus 1 Goldcrest working along east bank of back river 12.20. Also 3 Teal, Little Grebe on river itself (Jon Agar). 1 '''Firecrest '''on show briefly at 4.20pm. Also 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail. (Dan Barrett) *Oakwood N14: (junction Merrivale / Prince George Ave): '''115 Waxwings 9.30 am - still present when we left - lots of red berries so should stay for a while - Thanks to Helen Shore for yesterdays info (Bob & Anna Husband). 142 Waxwings counted at 14.15 (Bob Husband & Robin Morden also Caroline Nash, Lesley Causton, Gillan Barlow). Circa 60 still present at 11.00am and later at 12.00 noon only 20 which then flew east leaving zilch.Returned yet again at c16.00 pm when there were c105 birds and plenty of berries left. (Pete Lowman). *Pymmes Park, Edmonton: 2m & 1 f Shoveler on Lake, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Redwings, Treecreeper, Green Woodpecker and very active pr Nuthatches. 7.50 - 8.10am (Davey Leach). *South Ealing Station W5: 7 Waxwings still present 0830. (Day 36!). (Richard Woolley). 12 Waxwings '''present 10.30 (Frank Shilling). Still there at 3.30pm too (Rich Petley). *Stocker's Lake: '''1 Marsh Tit in willow carr. (Roger Dewey) *Wanstead Flats: Chiffchaff Cat & Dog pond (Steve Thorpe) *Westminster: large and unusual gathering of Cormorants (100+ and still building) on Thames close to Westminster Bridge 08:15-08:45 (Frank Nugent). 'Monday 4th February 2013' *Alexandra Park : 5+ Shoveler Wood Green Res/Conservation Pond, Fieldfare, Redwing (h) at 7am (Bob Watts). *Archway: 11am large mixed flock of Siskin, Goldfinch and Chaffinch plus singing Dunnock (Dawn Painter) *Bexley/Crayford: 67 Waxwing in Bourne Mead at 09.30 but gone by 10.00. (JIm Butler); relocated at 10.30 in London Road Crayford near Citroen Garage as before (Jim Butler per Philip Cliffe). Approx 64 in tree by Keats House 11.20, still present 12.04; still a lot of Cotoneaster berries left on smaller of the two 'trees' (Chris Rose). 12 in tree opposite Bourne Industrial Park - Bourne Road at 12.30 (Ralph Todd). No longer by Keats House or Orchard Hill 17.30, 2 Greenfinch in nearby Shenstone Park (Chris Rose). *Blackgreen Wood, Bricket Wood: Red Kite seen from M25 E of Jct 21a TL 135 027 (Clive Herbert) *Brent Reservoir: 29 Snipe, 1 Lapwing, 3 Water Rail (Derek Turner) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 130 Redwings, 12 Fieldfares, 16 Siskins (Tony Duckett). Hi Tony, any further info on (roughly) where you saw the Lesser Spotted would be great please? Thanks - Keith (@akkwildlife). Usual spot in the Canal Plantations by the looks of it- regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (BD). Fantastic. Many thanks (Keith) ''(Tony Duckett) *Canbury Gardens, Kingston: 7 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *Clapham: 16 '''Waxwing' at bowling green near Clapham South tube (see yesterday) at 9.15am (Dave Timms). None present 2pm - 2.50pm; two birds then returned to feed for 10 minutes before flying off at 3pm; 20 returned just after 4pm and stayed until 4.40pm (Dave Timms). Plenty of Rose Hips left. *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Oystercatcher, Golden Plover, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 2 Water Rail (heard), 1 Little Egret, 2 Chaffinch, 1 Goldfinch; 2 pairs Teal on Stanham Farm; 2 Grey Heron west end of farm in temporary pool by Maiden Lane. (Chris Rose). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 1 Little Egret, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 2 Herring Gull over north (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park: Common Buzzard west 12:10, 2 Fieldfare, female Blackcap, both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed, 6 Siskin; also Barnacle Goose (uo), 50 Egyptian Goose, male Mandarin Duck, 4 Gadwall, 27 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 2nd-winter Great Black-backed Gull, 3 singing Stock Dove (D. McKenzie). *Ilford: f Lesser Redpoll on garden feeders. Garden mega! (Barbara Miller) *Leytonstone: m Blackcap still present (seen daily since 23 Jan) in back gardens Jersey Rd/St. Anne's Rd E11 (G Sutton) *Mile End Park: no sign of any Waxwings in a brief search 12:15-1pm - reported in the area 2pm on Sat 2nd Feb per RBA (Bob Watts). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrests showing well in mixed flock with Long-tailed Tits and Blue Tits at 09:10 adjacent to the circular concrete platform. Also pr Teal on back river, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Quentin Given). *South Ealing Station: 8 Waxwings showing well in sycamore tree near the exit on the up side at 11.15 (William Marshall) *Staines Reservoir: Juv Great Northern Diver, drake Scaup, 1 Black-necked Grebe yesterday afternoon (Bill Haines). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Tawny Owl calling for several minutes, Sparrowhawk, pair of Kestrel, 2 drake Mandarin, Teal, Reed Bunting (John Colmans) *Thames Ditton (garden): 3 Blackcap (2f 1m) feeding on apples throughout the day (Bill Dykes). *Thorney CP: 3 Red Kite 1 at 11.10am and a Pr at 11.52am, 2 Greenfinch Little Egret on a branch over lake, 4 Gadwall, 32 Cormorants , 3 Canada Geese, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Pochards, Goldfinch, Siskin. (Sue Giddens). *Wanstead Flats: Siskin, 9 Pochard, 20 + Tufted Duck, 10 + Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Kestrel, 70 + Gadwall, 2 f Shoveler, 10 + Pochard (Nick Croft) *Waterworks Nature Reserve E10: 1 Green Sandpiper and at least 6 Common Snipe on Bed 17 at around 12.30 (Alastair Dent). *West Molesey: Bittern flew NW over Chandlers Field School at 17:35 - unusal to say the least (Adam Cheeseman). *Worcester Park: Little Egret, Goldcrest, 2 Gadwall, Fieldfare flock moved on (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 3rd February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 7 Shoveler Wood Green Res & Conservation Pond (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl in flight over shrike field at 17.20 (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park: Stonechat, Little Owl (chased by Carrion Crow) (Ian R Watson) *Broadwater Lake / River Colne: 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing briefly), 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 20 Siskin, 12 Goldeneye (3m 9f), 1 Goosander (m), 2 Great Black-backed Gull (Michael Robinson) *Clapham: 15 Waxwing '''on the bushes opposite the Bowling Green Cafe on Clapham Common West Side near Clapham South Station until 10am at least, male Blackap on Klea Avenue (Alex Bailey). 6 Waxwing feeding on rose hips (closest to the tennis courts) until they were disturbed by an annoying yapping dog at 11:15am then 7 Waxwing in top of tree next to roses at 11:30am (Steven Robinson). 2.08pm 1 Waxwing at top of tree near rose hips (L Leadbeater). *Crayford (London Road): 20+ '''Waxwings '''present at 10.25 when they flew off over Sainsburys - 30 minute search of area but no trace (Peter Graham). 14.30 - c100 using tree next to Keats House (near Citreon Garage) and feeding opposite (Ralph Todd per Graham Nicholls). *Crouch End: 36+ '''Waxwings feeding on berries outside No 18 Ridge Road N8 at peak of hill off Ferme Park Road at 12:15; flew off at 12:25 but trilling still audible in the area (Gareth Richards). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Woodcock flew over, several Pochard, 11 Wigeon, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Siskin, 4+ Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 7+ Common Snipe, 2 Jackdaw, Kingfisher, Water Rail heard. ( VH-F & S.Drake ). *Gallions Reach: Bar-tailed Godwit, Black-tailed Godwit, 40+ Lapwings, 3 Curlew, Redwing. (Gary A James). *Grays, RM17: 7 Avocets, 5 Turnstone, 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck, 30 Teal (James A) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still present but like yesterday no longer sitting boldly in open + more elusive (maybe near miss with Sparrowhawk?) (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Bullfinch (1m 2f) feeding on buds in shrubs behind feeders next to Ladies Bathing Pond, (Frank Nugent per Klemens, with thanks). c80 Siskin (2 flocks of c.50 & c30), 5 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 4 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe at Mens Bathing Pond, Tawny Owl calling at 13:30 from Highgate 1 Pond, pair Mandarin & Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond (FN). *Hatch End (Anselm Road): Siskin in conifer tree (Jon Ridge). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, Redwing & 1 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit present again in Diana Memorial reedbed, also 2 Little Grebe and 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (D. McKenzie). Bearded Tit still at 12pm along with 20 plus Greylag (Dawn Painter). Bearded Tits still at 1pm, Great Crested Grebe, 17 Egyptian Goose (James Levy). *Kingston Cemetery: 30 Fieldfare, 15 Teal, 1 Goldcrest (M Bournat) *Kingston Market Square : 20-30 Waxwings 3:20 approx opposite Patisserie Valerie up on top of building flew off in direction of Railway Station (Ian R Watson). *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest (showing exceptionally well), 8+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff (one showing signs of abietinus - paler underparts compared to the colybita it was covorting with), 11 Little Grebe, 16 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Jonathan Nasir). *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 4 Common Snipe, 4 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 10+ Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, first Snowdrops of the year :-) (Jonathan Nasir). 11 Linnet flitting between high tree perches to feed on gournd in Wild Place Your Space garden at 3pm, also Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swans (Matthew Cunningham) *Littlebrook: Slavonian Grebe on small pond next to bus lane at 13:30 and 4pm (Dave Darrell-Lambert/Nick Croft) *Northolt + Greenford CP: 5 Common Snipe (scrape), 3 Fieldfare over, 3 Lesser Redpoll in birches (Neil Anderson) *Pinner Park Farm: 9 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, Jackdaw & 1 Grey Heron; also at Headstone Moat: 1 female Kingfisher (Jon Ridge). *South Ealing Station, W5: 14 Waxwings present 1015 (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). *Staines Moor: Water Pipit (Twitter), 1 Barn Owl, c40 Fieldfare over, 1''' Firecrest,' 1 Goldcrest, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Meadow Pipits, '''2 Short-eared Owls. '''2 Siskin,' 2 Snipe over, 2 Stonechat (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). 4 '''Short-eared Owl is total today (Rob Innes via Lee Dingain). Any details on where the Firecrest was seen please? (Lee Dingain). ''Hi Lee, c100m from end of boardwalk, next to low gate into adjacent paddock w/small lake, associating loosely with goldcrests in willows and dense bramble stand here approx. 4.15pm (PB). *Staines Reservoir: 1 '''Great Northern Diver (footage)', 2 Reed Buntings (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). *Stroud Green (N4): 14 Waxwings '''very briefly at 13.14 in trees outside 76 Mount View Road - parallel to Ridge Road so presumably part of the earlier Ridge Road N8 flock (Simon West) . *Swanley Park: 22 Redwing, Nuthatch (Limes- new patch tick), 160 Black-headed Gull (Andy Meaton). *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant (1 white apart from red wattle), Little Egret low along A40, Buzzard, c50 Lapwing (later moved to aerodrome), 2 Common Snipe, '''Jack Snipe flushed silently c2 metres from me + came down c10 metres away in grassy bank (smaller size, generally darker + lacking pale trailing edge + most obvious shorter bill) - patch tick for me, Barn Owl showing well 8.00-8.20, brief view Short-eared Owl 'disappearing low over ridge 8.10, 22 Stock Dove, 9 Skylark, c80 mixed Fieldfare/Redwing put up by unseen raptor (along with Lapwings etc), Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 26 Linnet, 60+ Chaffinch (Neil Anderson) *Wandsworth Common: 85+ Fieldfare and 2 Redwing in trees around playing fields, 1 m Siskin, 7 Shoveler around ponds (Matt Palmer) 'Saturday 2nd February 2013 *Abbots Langley (M25 btwn junc 20 & 21): 6 Buzzard either soaring or on street lamps (C Lamsdell). *Alexandra Park: Peregrine, Fieldfare, 9 Shoveler (1 Conservation Pond, 7 Wood Green Res, 1 Boating Lake), Meadow Pipit, Yesterday 3 Bullfinch (2 male 1 female) within study area in Muswell Hill Garden and female Blackcap (Alan Gibson, Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Banstead Woods: Peregrine, 2 Mallard, Siskin, 2 Common Buzzard (David Campbell). *Brent Reservoir: Bearded Tit heard several times to left of main hide, also 23 Snipe (Brent Birders). 2 Little Grebes and small flock of Long-tailed Tits earlier this afternoon (Joanna Durant). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford: 28''' Waxwings''' between Citreon Garage and Keats House on London Road - 2.15pm (Ralph and Brenda Todd) *Crayford Marshes: Little Egret & Green Sandpiper at the Slade Green end of the marshes (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase LNR : Bittern '''flushed from Hooks Hall Pond at 10:45am and landed again on far side - no further sign though, 18 Wigeon, 40+ Lapwing, 1 Peregrine, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Egret, Water Rail heard, 2 Egyptian Geese ( V.Halley-Frame & S.Drake ). *Danson Park Bexleyheath: no sign of Ferruginous Duck (or pochard and tufted duck) 8am-9.30am - significant boating activity (Ralph Todd). 2 Egyptian Geese and a Great Spotted Woodpecker (Eric Brown). *Greenford UB6: resident m Blackcap still in garden but keeping lower profile today (Neil Anderson) *Grovelands Park, N13: 1 Redwing on the pitch & putt associating with 3 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush singing by Broad Walk entrance, 1 Common Gull on lake (Katy McGilvray). *Ham Paddocks: c.20 Redwing/ Fieldfare mixed flock (Spencer Neal) *Hampstead Heath: a Red Kite drifted north at 0845 hrs glowing in the Sun! (Greengrandad). *Hanwell W7 (River Brent): 10 Siskin, Sparrowhawk (f), 2 Teal (m f) downstream of Uxbridge Road bridge & uncommon here (Rob Mills) *Horsenden Hill: Pm Common Buzzard SW mobbed mercilessly by 100 crows (Martin Smith) *Horton Gravel Pits, Berks SL3: '''BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT (BirdGuides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed (D. McKenzie, D. Barrett); also Barnacle Goose (uo), 27 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, Little Grebe, 3 Treecreeper (DMc). *Kingston Cemetery: 1 Peregrine, 5+ Goldcrest in a small flock, 12 Teal, 11 Fieldfare, Coal Tit (M Bournat) *Littlebrook Power Station: Slavonian Grebe still on lake, plus 2 Peregrines in the area (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Osterley Park: Common Buzzard (Rob Mills) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Owl, 1 Kestrel, 5 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, Jackdaw & 1 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Brent Goose, Waxwing, Bittern, Black-tailed Godwit (RSPB), Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, several hundred Dunlin feeding on Aveley flash, 10 + Curlew, 50 + Golden Plover, 5 Ringed Plover, 100+ Redshank, Pintail, 3 Water Rail, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, Barn Owl, Redwing (Nick Croft) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap (birdman_euston). pr Great Black-backed Gulls, Barnacle Goose of uknown origin, m Little Owl, 4 Redwings, m Firecrest (W side of Marylebone Green near New Lodge, area 16), 6 Siskin (Tony Duckett); 3 Shelduck, 24 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 34 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 5 Great Crested Grebe (fide Regent's Park Birds blog). *Richmond Park: 122 Gadwall, 11 Wigeon, 16 Red-crested Pochard, 20+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare (both thrush species Holly Lodge) (Neil Anderson) *South Ealing Station: 14 Waxwings present 8.30 (Neil Anderson) *Southall, Warren Farm: 2 Rook, Kestrel, but not one of the mass of Fieldfare present last weekend (Rob Mills) *Staines: c20 Waxwings '''drinking from puddle in paddock where Wraysbury Rd crosses M25 (Tom Smith). *Staines Reservoir: drake Scaup on N basin, c40 Goldeneye; Great Northern Diver seen on S Basin but not by me (Tom Smith). Great Northern Diver south basin showing well, Peregrine along west bank of south basin onto King George at 11.00 (Jim Sweetland). Sanderling on east bank of N Basin and Great Northern Diver still showing well at 2pm (John Fordham). *Streatham Hill: 3 '''Waxwings eating rosehips from a garden on Lydhurst Avenue (Wilbo) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Ruddy Shelduck on Lower Maynard (Simon Bradley). I'm told it is a Cape Shelduck (Paul Whiteman per Pete Lambert) Could be the thing that gets on the Thames and confuses everyone. (Thank you - I was suckered by its 'juvenile' good looks) - (Simon Bradley) *Worcester Park KT4: 2 Gadwall, 2 Little Egrets on fields (Bob Smith) 'Friday 1st February 2013' *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, drake Mandarin, singing Song Thrush, male Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park : Tawny Owl, Little Owl (Ian R Watson) *Chingford: 4 Waxwings in tall poplar tree opp Kings Parade shops on Kings Rd at 9.00 (I. Lycett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, male Ruff, Turnstone, Green Sandpiper, Golden Plover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Rock Pipit, male Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis). *Danson Park, Bexleyheath: Ferruginous Duck still @12:30. Did have a swim for a minute but spent most of it's time sleeping on the east side of the small island (Nigel Sluman) Flushed by canoeist at 14:10 flew high south (Birdguides). *Enfield: 1 Waxwing flew north over Lee View near Gordon Hill train station at 8:30am (Harry Boorman). *Enfield Playing Fields: 4 Lesser Redpoll, with 5 Goldfinch nearby, 12:20 hrs and later (Robert Callf). *Finsbury Park: small flocks of redwing, fieldfare and starling plus song thrush 11am (Dawn Painter). *Hyde Park: 2 Bearded Tits '10.45, Diana Memorial Fountain reedbed (D.Jordan). ''Intend to visit early Saturday, where are the Tawny Owls usually found? thanks. (Dan Barrett) On the path between the Speke obelisk and the Physical Energy statue, at the exact midpoint there is a bench on the west side of the path. Look over the top of this bench at right angles to the path. Just to the right of where you are facing there is a big old horse chestnut tree with the main trunk broken off about 40 ft up, and a large branch extending horizontally left of the break. It is about 50 yards from the path. This is the nest tree. Look for the male owl on the broken top of the trunk, or 10 ft lower on the right side of the trunk, or on a beech just the other side of this tree with brambles round the base (Ralph Hancock). Many thanks Ralph (D Barrett). *Northumberland Park N17: m Peregrine on Gas Tower behind Ikea (tucked away so hard to see), f Sparrowhawk, 1 Meadow Pipit and 2 Great Black-backed Gull in area to N end of Tottenham Marshes - 12-1pm (Davey Leach). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Little Egret, 1 Little Owl, 2 Shoveler (including one drake), 3 Snipe, Fieldfare, 9 Jackdaw, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Green Woodpecker & 1 Nuthatch; also at Headstone Moat: 2 Coal Tit, 1 Goldcrest & 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *St James's Park: 8 Egyptian Geese, full-winged Mandarin (Andrew Self). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): male Wigeon still, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, pair Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, Goldcrests (Ian Stewart). *South Ealing Station, W5: 7 '''Waxwings still present 0830. (Day 32!) (Richard Woolley). *Tooting Bec Common: c 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 m Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-Necked Parakeet (no sign of Treecreeper pair, seen by other birders recently in Cafe Wood) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Walpole Park (W5): 20 Redwing feeding with Starling flock, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker (L.Pawley). *Wanstead Flats : Short-eared Owl NW over flats (J Lethbridge). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *